


Blood Sugar

by JJtheIntrovert



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Body Modification, Cannibalism, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags to be added, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Friendship, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Molestation, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Assault, Shhhhhh.My story my rules, Smut, Stalking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tsukiyama being a creep, Unhealthy Obsession, We don't talk about season 3 here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJtheIntrovert/pseuds/JJtheIntrovert
Summary: Few things interest Uta.Juuzou is one of those things.





	1. Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!This is the first thing I've written on Archive,so don't be TOO mean!Open to criticism,hate will be ignored.Not canon to season 3.Good day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uta's quiet morning coffee is interrupted by a peculiar character.

The beverage left him with an awful aftertaste,like dishwater mixed with animal urine.But alas,it tasted better than anything he'd tried so far.

Uta placed the cup back down and leaned back in his chair,swallowing the vile substance.

He'd hardly ever admit it to himself,but he appreciated Anteku's coffee more than he'd thought.

Sitting outside a small coffee shop in the bustling inner city proved to be much more stressful than the quiet suburbs Uta's previous customers ran their shop.The quaint little shop took great care while creating it's magnificent beverage's not just for Ghoul's.The way the employees would smile at the patrons,even Krishimi,almost made Uta smile himself.

But no good things don't last forever,unfortunately,and Anteku was destroyed well before it's time.And though,unlike most things,it affected Uta,he'd soon be over it.After all,leaves falling from trees didn't affect him.So why would this?Many things didn't affect him,but the loss of Anteku did.As for now,he had to find a new coffee shop to go to regularly.And he certainly wasn't picking this one.The service was fine,everyone was polite and friendly.The coffee just wasn't his taste.

Yet here he sat,slowly sipping away at the nauseating beverage,and watching those walking past.While anybody who was getting coffee chose to sit inside the small,quiet shop,the loud noises and constant action was somewhat of a comfort to Uta.It gave him something to focus on rather than allowing his mind to wander to God knows where.

He watched the other side of the street,watching the innocent,unsuspecting citizens walking,jogging,or running along.He saw friends laughing with friends,parents walking with children,couples holding hands.Every now and then,someone would run across the busy road,and enter the coffee shop.Uta honestly didn't know what humans saw in other humans.Maybe it was their taste.Frequent customers and friends often talked with him about humans,their various likes and interests,but he didn't have the need to keep his own species as company,never mind humans.It simply baffled him.

Uta took note of a group of individuals walking in a group,all in various kinds of suits.Likely co-workers on a lunch break considering the time of day.He didn't have the clearest look at them as two men and a woman stood in the front,all chatting with each other.

They stopped at the cross road,standing in front of those walking by as they waited for the cars to slow down.Uta could see four of them-A large man,taller and wider than his comrades,yet more friendly looking.A small woman with light blonde hair chopped short,in a black suit jacket and matching pinstripe skirt,grey tights and black flats.A man in a grey suit,with jet black hair and a stern expression.And a short red haired man in a dark brown suit.

The cars slowed,and stopped,and they crossed the road,walking down the path more to the shop.The large man held the door of the coffee shop for his colleagues,and they entered,a fifth member standing behind them all.

Uta only caught sight of snow white hair before the door closed.He placed his drink down and peered through the window.

The short white haired person stood behind the others as they ordered.They looked like a boy,but at the same time their white polo shirt and black pants were very baggy,so perhaps it was a female?Uta was unsure.

The whole group walked to the right side of the shop and sat somewhere he couldn't see them.

Usually he'd stay where he was and forget ever seeing these people,but he knew his mind wouldn't rest until he knew what that final fifth friend looked like.

Uta stood up,holding his near-full coffee,and left the single outside table to instead enter the bustling shop.

"I told you it was cold out there,hon!"the cashier exclaimed,grinning as he approached to the counter.Her short auburn hair was tied into twin buns.

"Yep"Uta muttered,glancing around the small,cozy shop,and sniffing the sickeningly sweet air."It smells nice in here."

"That'd be the treats,honey!"the perky cashier exclaimed,pointing to the glass case beside the counter. 

He carefully examined the many treats and snacks stored behind the thin glass sheen,and he had to admit,some did look appealing.He took his hand out of his pocket,and pointed to one of the last brownies."Can I get one of these?"

"You sure can!"the woman exclaimed,sliding open the glass door from behind the counter,and grabbing one of the brownies,and turning around to grab a little white plate."They're good!The owner's own recipe!"

Uta dropped his change on the counter."Mhm."

The chatty lady passed him the treat and he turned around,breathing in that dreadful sugary stench that was drowning out his other senses.It was particularly strong in the right side of the shop,where the group of friends he'd followed in were sat.Perhaps the woman had poor taste in perfume.He sat at empty two-seater table against the wall,the closest to the bathroom door,and right across from the booth the business men sat.From behind his sunglasses he stared,ignoring each of them,and the vivid emotions projected on their faces,and instead examined their fifth party member.

It looked to be a young teen boy,perhaps fourteen or fifteen,and very different from what Uta had expected.The snow white gave his porcelain pale skin a somewhat pinkish-peach hue,and his facial features were so soft,delicate looking.He stared out the window with large ruby red pupils,silently chewing on a glazed ring doughnut.Two small red stitches were beneath his right eye,and under the right of his soft pale lips.There looked to be the start of a long intricate line of stitches at the center of his collar bones,and disappeared beneath his shirt,yet he had no visible scars anywhere along his smooth skin.Perhaps it was body modification,like tattoos.Certainly it'd be inappropriate to allow a teen boy such extreme body modification?

The young boy pulled his glimmering eyes from what ever he was watching,and glanced at his talking friends,and laughing along with them.Uta tore his eyes from the peculiar specimen.He then looked at the short red head,who was looking over his shoulder,staring at Uta with evil eyes.

Uta looked away,and stared at the brownie he'd purchased.It really didn't look that appetizing,and even though he desired a kidney or liver,he was in public,and that was not proper etiquette.

He lifted the treat to his mouth,and hesitantly bit down on it.He instantly spat it back onto the plate and dropped the piece he'd bitten,wanting to scratch his tongue.It repulsed him.He pushed the plate away,gagging.Uta then sighed,crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat,and looking back at the group of friends.

The snow white teen carefully scooched past the man beside him and got out of the booth,and walked straight to the bathroom.That sickly sweet stench followed him.Uta raised an eyebrow as the sweetness faded from the air,and the smells of other humans finally hit him.The sudden rush of scents made him slightly lightheaded.

He tried to ignore it,popping the lid of his coffee cup off,and staring into the jet black substance contained inside.He let out a long sigh,and lifted the cup to his lips,tipping the disgusting coffee down his throat,gently closing his eyes.

Honestly,how hard was it to make a decent beverage?

"Are you gonna finish that?"

Uta jumped slightly,barely managing to not drop his cup.He held his hand over his mouth,coughing hysterically as a drop of coffee went down the wrong way.

Looking up,he was met with those huge sparkling ruby eyes,staring him down.The snow white teen stood across from him,arms behind his back,blank expression on his pale face.He looked at the table,nodding to the brownie with a bite taken out of it.

"O-Oh.Sure."Uta reached out,pushing the small white plate closer to him,breathing in that intoxicating sugary scent once more.

Snow white glanced at him,before grinning,exposing his pure white teeth."Oh thank you!"He dragged the chair out from the table and sat down,grabbing the brownie and taking a bite out of it.Both arms on the table,Uta was left speechless looking at the boy's right arm,and the intricately detailed red stitching,winding around his forearm and hand all the way up to the tip of his middle finger.

He obviously noticed him staring,as he put down the near finished brownie,staring at him.

They just stared at each other,not that anyone could tell where Uta was looking behind his incredibly dark glasses.Snow white then lifted his right arm,and held it out straight,then pulling up his mid-length sleeve to expose more stitching."I did it myself" he stated,almost proudly.Uta held his bony arm as he inspected the fascinating stitch work."I'm impressed."

"I like your piercings!Did they hurt when you got them?"

"No more than your stitches."

He smiled sweetly,shrugging."Oh the pain never bothers me!"

Uta glanced back at the booth Snow white's friends sat in.The pissy red-head was still looking over his shoulder,sneer on his lips.Only this time,he glared at Snow white.

The young boy rambled as he picked at the stitches,holding his arm up to give a better view.Uta didn't really listen.

He was honestly quite the spectacle,like a piece of art pulled straight from the mind of a tormented painter.It was both fascinating and terrifying to behold him.Such intense scarring and stitching on such a small,frail,delicate frame.From the roots of his ghostly white hair to the tips of his red finger nails,Snow white was truly a sight to behold.

A hand grabbed Snow white by his upper left arm,and he was roughly pulled from his chair to his feet."Juuzou!" the pissy red head barked,shaking him."Don't talk to strangers,you idiot!"

"He's not bothering me"Uta coolly replied,crossing his arms and looking up at the irritated man.

"Shut it,freak!"he snapped,facing him."You've been staring at us since we came in!"

"Oh,and how can you tell?"Uta readjusted his sunglasses,smirking.

Red gritted his teeth and growled,and in a flash,slammed his fist on the table,nearly knocking over Uta's coffee.

"Takizawa stop it!"one of the party members exclaimed.Red was tugged backwards,the large friendly looking man being the one to hold him back.

"I'm sorry"the female said,walking to the side of Uta's table."I hope he didn't disrupt you."

"Not at all."Uta smiled at her,and she smiled back,before turning to her colleagues."Come on.We should be getting back."

"HE WAS STARING AT US!"Takizawa raged as he was pulled to the front door of the shop by the big man.The petite blonde woman stayed by the table as her three male companions went to the door."Juuzou,you too."

Snow white grabbed the remains of his brownie and stuck it in his mouth,skipping to the door and opening it for his female friend.Before leaving himself,he glanced at Uta,and smiled brightly,waving his unstitched arm."Thank you!"he squealed,before letting go of the door,and skipping along the path outside to catch up with his companions.

Juuzou.Was that really what they called him?It certainly wasn't a name Uta had heard before,but it certainly didn't bother him.An interesting name for an interesting person.

Uta took a slow,long sip from his drink.He made a mental note to come back here.Even if they're coffee sucked.


	2. Creepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uta thinks about what he's doing before 'accidentally' running into Juuzou,and Uta,Itori and Tsukiyama get into a bit of a scuffle.

The constant sips and slurps coming from the woman sitting on the counter irritated him to no end.

Itori sat comfortably on the counter of the shop,loudly sipping from her cocktail and distracting Uta as he sat behind it,stitching the patch of leather onto the left side of the mask.He was content with the look,and was certain his young client would be as well,but was not happy he was working so late on it.

A frequent client and her daughter of his had come in the previous morning to get a mask made for the teen.He discussed it with the fourteen year old,who already had a clear image of what she wanted and explained it quite well.Uta drew up the design and left it behind the shop on his office,and headed out to get some coffee.And oh boy was that a bad decision. Snow White Juuzou was stuck in his mind for some reason.He wasn't being creepy or anything,he just couldn't stop thinking about him,how he behaved.It completely consumed him,so much so that he couldn't focus on his work.He'd spent the previous day just doing menial tasks in an attempt to focus on anything else,and nothing came of it.His mind was only clear when he'd woken up about three or four in the morning,and realized he hadn't started the mask.

It was rushed but still up to his own standards.The only thing that really concerned him was if it would hold together well,but the girl was only fourteen,so surely one of her parents would be going with her on any hunts to keep her out of any scuffles.Personally Uta wouldn't allow his child to hunt a human until they were older,but he didn't judge his friends parenting choices.

Uta gently held the steampunk style mask up,glancing at Itori,and turning it to her."What do you think?" "I like it.I like it a lot."Itori uncrossed her legs and slipped off the counter,putting her near empty glass down and taking hold of the mask,holding it up to her face and examining it."I'm sure she'll love it." "Of coarse she will,we spoke about it for a full hour."

He took it back,staring intently at the steam punk gas mask with the patch of leather sewn over one eye and a real gear piece over the other.He lightly ran his fingers over the forehead of the mask,and dragged his hand,feeling the physical details of the mask. This was it.This was why he did what he did.Making these masks fulfilled him.Adding little details and additions is what made them so special,so unique to the wearer.Being able to make something that would make someone feel happy,proud,brave,was truly what fulfilled him.So yeah,he loved his job.

The door of the shop opened,making a little ding.Uta looked up as the two women entered. "Uta!"the smaller one cried,weaving through the rows of mannequin heads on pedestals,and crashing against the counter."Do you have it?Do you have it?!" The child's excitement over such a simple job made the corners of Uta's mouth turn up slightly.He turned the mask around and held it out to her."I hope it's to your liking?" Kumiko's eyes went big,as she awed in astonishment,holding her shaking hands up."It's perfect!!!"

He smiled as she took it,staring at it in absolute awe,then fixing her gaze on Uta."Thank you!!"

Uta giggled slightly."Don't mention it."

"Pretty neat mask,Yuko" Itori spoke,placing one hand on her hip and the other on the counter."Did you come up with it?"

"No,duh!"Fuyuko exclaimed,staring at her with a deadpan expression."Uta made it!I just told him what I wanted on it."

Uta turned away from their conversation,and smiled warmly as Yuko's mother approached the counter."Thank you,Uta.I assume it's the same as all the others?" She reached into her little leather hand bag,and Uta raised his hands."Not at all.Take it."

She blinked,mouth ajar in shock."B-But I have the means to pa-" "That's not important."  
Chieko smiled a nervous smile,her hand going to the back of her head and tussling her shoulder length auburn hair."I-I'm not sure what to say."

"Don't say anything.Just take it."

"Thank you."She turned to her child,who was rambling to Itori."Yuko,do you have anything to say?"

"Thank you Mr.Uta!!"Yuko exclaimed,spinning around and flashing the mask maker a grin."I love it!Thank you so much!"

"You're quite welcome,Fuyuko."He walked the greatful mother and daughter to the door and waved goodbye as they strolled down the path,and turned the sign hanging on the front door of the shop to read 'Closed'.

"Where we heading?"Itori asked as he grabbed his jacket from behind the counter.

"I'm gonna get a coffee."Uta put his leather jacket on,grabbing the sunglasses he kept on his shirt collar and slip them on."You're welcome to join."

The red head shrugged,smiling."Well while you're asking."She perked up when the bell at the front of the door rang,signifying someone's entrance,then frowned sourly."Ugh,don't look now,man."

"Bonjour,mon amie!"

Uta cringed when he heard French.Turning around,he silently prayed he wouldn't see who he thought he'd see,and of coarse he did.Tsukiyama Shuu shut the door behind himself,and walked through the rows of mannequins to stand in front of Uta and Itori.The lady crossed her arms."What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how my closest friends were doing!"the man exclaimed.Just hearing his nausiatingly perky voice game Uta a headache.

"We have never been friends!"Itori sneered.

"This is a dangerous ward,Shuu"Uta said,barely managing to keep his composure."People don't like you here.Especially after last time." "Yes,that was quite a disaster,wasn't it?"The indigo haired man waved his hand,smiling."But no one was killed,at least."

Uta grit his teeth."You ruined my shop!"

"And my shop!"Itori jumped in.Shuu just smiled wider."Well that's water under the bridge.Are either of you free tonight?"

"Yes,actually."Uta sat back down in an attempt to control his anger."We're going out."

"On a date?"Shuu almost sounded surprised.

"Yeah!"Itori put her hand around her friend and gripped him tight,and put her other hand on her hip."We are!Got a problem with that?"

He shook his head."Not at all!I just never figured you were the type to go on a date.I stopped by to ask if either of you are free,but never mind.Enjoy you're night!"The man spun around,still smiling,and wandered to the door,bidding them goodbye.

"He's up to something"Itori immediately stated.Uta just hummed,staring at the door the freak had just left from.

 

 

Twenty minutes and he was nowhere to be found.Uta had come at the exact same time as yesterday,and Snow white was nowhere to be found.He was probably being creepy,but he didn't care.He just can't stop picturing that boy in his head.He wasn't attracted to him or anything,he was at best fifteen! (heck,Uta couldn't remeber the last time he thought someone was attractive)

So yes,Uta had returned to the same shop he'd found himself in yesterday,and this time had chosen a rather decent beverage to sip on.Of coarse the lady behind the counter assumed he'd returned cause he liked the place,but Uta just didn't have the heart to tell her he hated the coffee.

All in all,yeah,it was a nice enough place.Wouldn't say he loved it though,it didn't provide him with human meat in return for his mask making services.Another thing he loved about Anteku.Uta didn't eat all that much.He'd never eat a whole body unless he was really hungry,and usually just ate little bits at a time.He'd long since abandoned hunting humans,and would only kill if his life was in danger.The folks at Anteku were more than happy to share their supply with him.They had a lot considering there was so many Ghouls living above the shop.

But his next meal was something to worry about later.Right now he had to keep a lookout for Snow white.Okay yeah,he was being a creep.He sighed,putting his drink down and leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling.What was it about him?What was it about Juuzou that set something off in his head?Why could he not get this child out of his mind!?

Suddenly,the glasses were torn from his face,immediately lightening the tone of the room,and two big beady red eyes instantly stared into his."Hello!"

Uta yelped,and his chair he was previously swinging on immediately plummeted to the ground,only to be stopped in mid air."Oops!"

He was pushed back up and left traumatized,as his glasses were slipped back on from behind.

The small teen skipped out from behind him and sat in the chair across from him,smiling and putting his chin in his hand."My bad!"Uta let out a shaken breath,staring at him in utter dispelief.

He wasn't panicking.So he musn't have seen his eyes.

"It was so sweet of you to wait for me!"Juuzou exclaimed,staring at him with those huge red orbs he called eyes.

Uta let out a quiet chuckle,panicking on the inside,and crossed his arms."I wasn't waiting for you."

"Yeah ya were!"Juuzou exclaimed,laughing slightly.The Ghoul grinned,reaching for his coffee.God,his laugh was amazing.

"I washoping to run into ya!"Snow white stated."Sorry about yesterday!I just work with him,and he's a douche!"

"Is he you're boyfriend?" What.The.Hell.Where did that come from?

"No,he's really annoying.And he hates me."The boy reached out his hand."I'm Juuzou by the way!" "I'm Uta."They shook hands.Juuzou was staring.Uta glanced down at himself,and first noticed the top of his chest tattoo that was uncovered by his dark grey tank top.He smirked.

"Do you have other tattoos?"Snow white questioned,looking up at him with adoration in his eyes.

Uta shrugged off his black knitted jacket and held out his arms,getting a silent 'awe' from the young boy."You're tattoos are incredible...Did you do them?"

"Heh.No." That was a bold faced lie.Some of his first and smallest tattoos he'd done himself.And they honestly weren't that bad."I make masks."

Juuzou raised an eyebrow."What kind of masks?" "For movies and stuff."

"What kind of 'stuff'?"

Uta smirked,picking up his coffee again."Are you implying that I make masks for Ghouls?"

The boy smiled again,and shrugged."I don't know!Anything's possible!"They laughed quietly together.He had the cutest laugh.

"Could you show me you're masks sometime?"

Uta almost choked,and put his coffee down to lightly smack his upper chest to stop.Juuzou stared at him,smiling his little smile,with big hopeful eyes.He'd be suspicious if he said no.But he might find out if he said yes.Either way,he was probably fucked."Sure....?"

Juuzou-kun's face lit up.He clapped his hands together,squealing."YAAAAY!I'm available any time!Can I-Wait what time is it?!Is it one?!I need to go to work!"

"Whoa,whoa,whoa!"Uta grabbed his hand as he stood."Can I have your number?" "Oh I don't have a phone!"Juuzou ripped his small wrist out of his grip and left his seat.

Uta stood so fast he almost knocked his chair over."B-But-"

Snow White placed his finger over his nose,silencing him."Don't worry,I'll find you!"

Uta stood in stunned silence for a moment,watching the boy skip to the front door,before speaking up again."A-Aren't you too young for a job?" "I'm twenty!"Juuzou exclaimed,before pulling the double glass doors of the shop open,and skipping down the path.Standing still,Uta couldn't help but smile.

So he wasn't being that creepy after all.

 

 

"So,"Itori dropped her wasted cigarette onto the path,and squished it with her boot."Who is it?"

Uta looked up from the book in his hand,staring up at her confused.

"The cat's fucking mother,"the red head spat sarcastically."Who do you think,dumbass?!You're new babe!"

"What are you talking about?"The mask maker folded down the corner of the page he was on and put his book into his backpack beside him.Itori furrowed her neatly plucked eyebrows,yet a grin spread across her red lips."You act like this when you've got a new gf."

"Act in which way?" "You don't listen.A million miles away.Last time you were like this was when you met Shuu."

Uta's pale cheeks flushed pink at that,and Itori just snickered."You're adorable.Now spill." "I'm not dating anyone."Uta looked away,holding a hand to one side of his face in embarrassment.

"Duh!You've got a crush!"his friend teased,waving her thin finger in his face mockingly.Uta pushed her hand away,frowning in frustration."Itori stop it!" "What?I'm just passing time!"she exclaimed,holding up her hands defensively.

"When's Yomo getting here!?"Uta asked impatiently.

"Fuck him,let's just go"Itori simply answered,shrugging her shoulders.Uta grabbed his book and stood up from the bench.

The two hooded Ghouls left the park,making their way onto the desolate streets of the third ward."What do you want for dinner?"Itori asked from beside him.

"I dunno,not really hungry"Uta mumbled as.He was lying,of coarse.He was starving.

They stopped at the corner as a car rolled up.He glanced around the empty street they were on,and the two figures in black clothes standing in the shadows of an alley across the road nearly made him jump."Itori,"he whispered,averting his gaze."I think we're being followed."

"You think?"Itori mumbled,not facing him."Tell me when you're sure."Uta looked back to the alley men.The shadows hid almost everything of them,only their eyes and shiny silver briefcases visible."Yeah"Uta mumbled."We are."

Itori linked her arm with his,and dragged him across the road."Act natural.How many?"

"Two"Uta answered quietly."With Quinque's."

"Recognize them?"They turned the corner instead of continuing down the street leading to Itori's bar.

"Too dark."

They continued down the sidewalk,extra footsteps soon coming from behind them.Uta glanced at Itori,who was biting her red lips nervously.Uta swallowed,fearful.The Doves sounded like they were probably five feet behind them.One of them had heavy shoes,making loud noises that nearly drowned out the tiny pitter patter of his partner's feet.

The red head gripped his arm,leaning her head on his shoulder,hopefully making them look like a more convincing couple.Uta's uncovered eyes darted around the street,searching for any chance of escape,and almost jumped for joy when he saw the wide gap between two shops right ahead of them."In there."

Itori pulled him aside harshly,pulling him down into the alley that was blocked with wall at the end.The two maskless Ghouls dashed to the back ready to jump.

 

"What's a lovely young couple like you doing in a ward like this?"a stern,gruff voice demanded from behind.Uta and Itori froze,staring at each other,pure terror in each other's eyes.Had it not been for their hoodies their faces would have been completely exposed.They turned around,incredibly fearful.Itori's face paled,and she looked like she was on the verge of vomiting.

Both CCG agents wore long black coats and hats casting shadows over their faces,though they were vastly different.One had a large build,and glancing down,Uta saw he was the one wearing the heavy brown boots,while his small partner wore red slippers,and had pure white hair peaking out from beneath his dapper fedora.

"Gee Mr.Shinohira!"the small one exclaimed in a mockingly childish tone."These Ghouls sure look easy to take!They don't even have their masks!"He lifted his left arm,pointing straight at Uta."That one's even got his kakagun activated!"

Uta took a step forward,putting himself between the doves and Itori.He was truly fucked,they knew what he was.The least he could do was protect Itori.

The smaller one held his case in both hands,bouncing on his heels in excitement."Can I?Can I?!"His partner,which seemed more like his parent honestly,held up his large hand dismissively,before taking a step forward."Give me you're identities and we'll make it quick and painless."

They were going to kill him.They were straight up going to kill Uta right then and there.He felt as if his entire life was about to flash before his eyes.He didn't want to die.Not here,not now.He was a monster,and lived a monsterous life,but he didn't want to die.

Then,a hand placed itself on his shoulder,startling him."We got this"the female Ghoul whispered into his ear,her voice soft,pleasant,comforting.He hoped to God she was right and that some super skilled special class investigators hadn't stalked them.

The,he heard footsteps on the flat roof of the building behind them.Uta looked straight up,to the rooftop of the building he had his back to,and was not pleased to see a finely dressed figure standing on the edge,staring at the agents at the mouth of the alley.

"It's the Gourmet!"the boy detective cried,pointing to the beast.

"That I am,douceur."The infamous Ghoul leapt from the roof of the two story building and landed on one knee,creating a small cloud of dust,before standing back up and brushing off his vibrant red suit.Shuu faced Uta and Itori.The visible half of his face showed his smug grin.

"We had it handled"Uta mumbled as he pulled the strings of his grey hoodie tighter in a pitiful attempt to hide his face.

"Oh yes."Tsukiyama gestured to the two petrified agents standing several feet away from them."Because this is what 'handled' looks like."Itori raised her hand,about to punch the prick in the jaw,but instead shoved both of the male ghouls to the side.

It looked like lightning flashed,and it made Uta cover his eyes and stumble back a bit,and blink a few times before being able to see properly.

Itori stood with her right arm in the air,and the smaller agent in a stance in front of her,gripping his menacing quinque that was in the shape of a deformed scythe.Itori's right arm from the elbow down was on the ground,and blood had sprayed across the ground and floor.The Dove was panting for air,not in a tired manner,but a sadistic and excited one,as if he were restless.

Itori gripped the end of her freshly severed arm and shrieked,her knees giving out from under her and allowing her to fall.Uta moved fast,punching him in the jaw before he could raise his scythe above his head and impale Itori.The Dove stumbled,putting one hand to his face and nearly fell over.

He quickly picked Itori up,and quickly hid behind one of the huge dumpster bins,and tried to silence the screaming and crying woman.

Tsukiyama,who already had his kagune out,was shouting for his help.Itori was crying out for him,begging him to get her away from here.

"Shuu,let's just go!"Uta cried out,looking over his shoulder at the Ghoul currently protecting himself from the madman's attacks.The detective laughed manically,like a cross between a small child and a seriel killer.It was a horrendous sound.

"Come on!"the Gourmet insisted.

Uta growled in frustration,pulling his left sleeve down,and sinking his teeth into his forearm.He ripped off a chunk of his flesh and quickly ate it,immediately feeling strength return to his body.He felt the hot sharp pain in his right shoulder a moment before his kagune burst from beneath his skin.For a moment his burning hatred for Shuu seemed to sizzle away,and felt that deep trust he had in the man for no good reason.

As Tsukiyama held back the small,spring-heeled Dove,Uta turned his attention to the other Dove,who was now standing with his quinque ready.

"You son of a bitch"the man said gruffly,daring to take a step forward."Y-You're a monster."

"Nothing I haven't heard before"was all Uta said.The Dove came at him,and he would have struck him if Uta hadn't dodged.He was slow,slower than most CCG agents.He must have been pretty old,somewhere in his forties.

Before he could face him,Uta struck him in the back,pushing him against the wall harshly and knocking him out.

The smaller agent turned away from Shuu to stare in absolute horror and shriek his partner's name,before the tip of Tsukiyama's razor edge kagune slit all the way up his left side,cutting much deeper than just the jacket.

The young agent instantly collapsed,curling in on himself and holding his hands to his injured side.The Snow White haired boy looked up.Uta watched him stare in stunned silence for a moment or two,before removing a hand from his bleeding side and reaching for his partner."S-Shin-

He gasped as Tsukiyama tugged harshly at his pure white locks.Tsukiyama got to his knees,leaning over the boy as he practically tore the long black coat off him,the ripped the white polo shirt he wore beneath it completely off.The Gourmet had a crazed look in his eyes,as if he had been starving for days and had just seen his latest meal.Then,he sunk his teeth into the young man's shoulder,making him screech.

His eyes.There wasn't a doubt that those huge ruby red eyes belonged to Juuzou.He wept-the tears were streaming down his flushed pink cheeks.He was in utter agony,squirming to try crawl out from beneath the Ghoul.

The moment Shuu raised his head and straightened his back,Uta stabbed him right through the chest.

He immediately gasped at his own action.Shuu stared at the hideous claw like appendage that had impaled him,before looking up at Uta with utter despair in his deep indigo eyes.Uta was completely lost for words.He instantly pulled his kagune out of his friend and took a step back.Shuu held his hands to the gaping hole in his stomach,shaking and stuttering.Juuzou squirmed beneath him,reaching his right arm out to grab his scythe,before Uta kicked it away swiftly.The young boy growled,and with a surge of energy,pushed the injured Ghoul off of him.He was holding his bleeding side as he shakily grabbed his quinque,and leaning heavily on it as he tried to stagger away.His knees gave out and he fell to the floor of the alley with a loud 'thud',and laid there,bloodied,battered and bitten.

Uta turned back to the silent Gourmet,who looked like he was about to pass out,before making eye contact with Itori,who was peaking out from behind the dumpster.She'd seen him stab Shuu.

He stabbed Shuu.Uta lost himself in that thought for a moment.He stabbed his friend to save a Dove.


	3. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuzou feels bad about previous events and things long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon about Juuzou being molested when he was a young child,and that he has a no biting policy in place when it comes to sex.Short chapter,please enjoy.

Found unconscious in an alleyway,deeply cut all the way down his right side,and a bite mark left on his shoulder.He was honestly more upset about the bite mark,but the doctor thought other wise.'Twenty more minutes and you would have died' she said.

So what if he died?He didn't have much to do on this Earth anyhow.Surely once he was gone,someone else would just take his place and no one would even care.Well maybe some of his friends would care a little,Shinohira definately would.

But dying would have to wait for another day.And until then,he was stuck with a massive scar from under his left arm to his hip,and a much less serious bite mark.But the bite mark had upset him more.He'd been bitten before,back when he was younger,still with big madame.Thinking about it,the situation was pretty similer to the experience's he'd had as a child,considering the position the Gourmet was-

"JUUZOU!"

Juuzou jumped slightly as Seidou slammed his fist on the table in front of him."Are you even listening!?"The red head demanded.He stuttered in response,eyes trailing away from the angered man's face to the table once more.

"I think that will be all for today,Takizawa."That gentle voice made Juuzou look up,and look Akira in the eyes."I think investigator Suzuya needs some more time to recover."

"More time?!He's been out for a week!We aren't even making him walk around!"Takizawa raged.

"That concludes this meeting gentlemen,I shall keep you all updated and notify you when we schedule our next meeting.Inspector Shinohira will hopefully be joining us then."Akira ignored him,gathering her papers from the long wooden boardroom table.No one objected,probably joyed that they didn't have to listen to Seidou's ranting,and instead quietly picked up their things.

"Juuzou."Akira approached him."Walk with me."

 

 

She took him to the cafe-the one five blocks from the CCG headquarters,where he'd gone to twice the previous week.Akira bought him a hot cocoa,and a coffee for herself,and they sat down at the window."What's on your mind?"

Juuzou sipped his cocoa,staring out the window.He felt pressure build in his chest."I-I don't really wanna talk about it."

"You don't have to,"Akira replied,popping the plastic lid off her paper cup and taking a swig of her drink.She put it down,and crossed her arms."You were acting like this in the hospital too.Just know that when you are ready to talk,you can come to me,okay?Us girls are good at keeping secrets."

He was planning on telling Shinohira first.He was probably the only one that knew what had happened when he was with Big Madame,so he'd understand perfectly fine.But he was still in the hospital,recovering slowly.Juuzou didn't want to burden him,but this feeling he got when someone brought his behavior of the past week up was bad,and his mind always wandered back to that moment.

The Gourmet,on top of him,in such a provocative position.It sent a tingle up his spine just thinking about it.

"I'm..I don't really know,but I feel funny."Juuzou didn't look at Akira as he spoke,and pushed his drink away to stare at his intertwined fingers."What he did was..."

"The Gourmet"Akira finished for him,nodding her head understandingly."I know why you're upset,I would be if he messed me up that ba-" "No!It's not that!"Juuzou pulled on his white locks,growling slightly."I don't care about that!He....He was on top of me..."

"Oh!"The blonde woman gasped in surprise,as if she'd just heard a piece of gossip.Juuzou never thought of her to be that kind of girl,the one that would exchange gossip with other girls.SHe was usually quiet,and professional."Okay!A-And............ho-how did that make you feel?"

"Bad."He folded his arms,practically hugging himself."It made me feel bad.And he bit me.That's always going to be there,that bite.He branded me."

"Don't be so panicked,Juuzou.Wounds heal,mental and physical ones.It's on your shoulder,no one's gonna see it.You can't even see it."

She was wrong.Juuzou could see it,and he always would.If he was alone in his apartment,he'd take off his shirt and face away from the bathroom mirror,looking behind him and staring at the reflection of the hideous mark.

He'd only been bitten once before,when he was a child,before he was slaughtering Ghouls for his mother's approval.One of those 'guests',the men that paid mama to do things to him,was doing the worst,most agonizing,most humiliating things.Stripped him of his clothes and climbed on top of him.Juuzou didn't remember what happened after that.He couldn't.Wouldn't.He refused.All he did remember was that man digging his teeth into his right shoulder.When he was finally done,leaving Juuzou laying naked on the bed,bleeding and sobbing,he tried to kiss him.And Juuzou dug his thumbs into the bastards eyes.

From then on,mama told all 'guests' not to bite him.

"Juuzou."He jumped slightly at the feeling of Akira's hand over his own,and looked up at her.She was frowning,her face filled with negative emotion."Are you okay?" "They did it"Juuzou said without thought."People did that to me,and him sitting on my back reminds me of that.He bit me.That's his bite mark,and it's there forever.Might as well have marked me as his."

A look of disgust spread across Akira's face,and she slapped a hand over her mouth in shock.Juuzou stared at his hands."That's it.I got marked,like I was the guy's fricking property.And by the Gourmet,no less.I don't really know what to do."

Akira's face was ghostly pale as she stuttered,comprehending the rush of information she was just given,and Juuzou smiled for the first time in a week.

 

 

Suzuya was well aware of where Uta-Kun's shop was.He walked through the ward almost every night on his way home from work,and had even seen the mask maker around a few times.But of course he didn't know that.He skipped gleefully around the corner,the mask shop coming into view.Talking to Akira really did make him feel better,even though he'd caused her to have an emotional breakdown.

The shop didn't look open,but that was the usual look.The front windows always had the shutters over them,and the door was never propped open.Understandable considering the crime rates of this ward.

"Good morning!"Juuzou hollered,bursting into the shop and throwing his hands into the air in excitement.The man in gothic attire sitting behind the counter jumped,dropping his book and almost falling off his seat.Juuzou giggled and skipped up to him,leaning over and putting his elbows on the counter."Told ya I'd find you!"

Uta stuttered,getting up from his stool and backing up.His left forearm was in a cast,and he had thick-rimmed glasses on,wearing an over sized band shirt.Juuzou frowned."What happened to your arm?"

"Oh!Y-Yeah!"Uta laughed,glancing down at his left arm nervously."M-Motorcycle accident!Was ridin' with my buddy and I fell off."

"Oh gosh!Does it hurt!?"

"Nah,it's only a fracture.Should be off soon."

"Can I sign it?"

"U-Um sure,I can get you a-"

He pulled a pen from his shirt pocket and leaned over the counter,grabbing Uta's fractured arm and scribbling his name right down the middle.Uta glanced at it."Huh.Did you just come from work?"

"Yeah!"Juuzou sat on the shop counter,swinging his legs."Usually I do tons of cool things but I got injured last week,you can see the scar if you want,and I'm just signing papers until I'm better.It sucks,cause I have the suckiest handwriting and Seidou always gets mad at me and tells me to write better,then I say get someone else to write it and-"He stopped when he glimpsed Uta's face,nervous and stressed.Through his glasses he had brown eyes,something you couldn't see if he was wearing his dense black shades.

"Did I do something?" "W-What?N-No,I-" "-I'm sorry!"Slipping off the counter,he put his hands behind his back nervously,and stared at the tiled floor shyly."I do innappropriate things sometimes without realizing.I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."Uta rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand,a dorky smile spreading over his face."Y-You didn't.I-I'm just awkward."

Juuzou beamed."Good!Cause I want to ask you on a date!"

"You what now-"

"Tomorrow night!Meet me at seven O'clock outside the CCG building on Hodoko street and we'll go out for dinner."

The goth's face lit up,a wide smile spreading over his face."Y-Yes!Definately!I'd love to!"Juuzou sqealed,clapping his hands together and bouncing."Yaaaay!!!!!!!I've never been on a date before!I'm so excited!!!"

"N-Neither have I.I'm looking forward to it!"

"Don't go falling off anymore motorcycles!"Uta's pale cheeks flushed pink,and he stuttered.

Juuzou giggled,spinning around and skipping to the front door,waving at his date,and leaving.

 

 

He woke up that night,ready to scream.Juuzou sat at the kitchen table in his apartment in his pyjamas.The window was open,letting in a draft.He didn't walk over and close it.He didn't want to.

Scream was an understatement.He wanted to do more than just scream,but it was stuck in his throat.He wanted to vomit,but it wouldn't come up.He felt sick.

It was worse than a night terror or a flash back.It was like Juuzou was there,re-living one of those terrible,terrible moments.Even awake he could feel that monster's stone cold hands roaming over his tiny body,hear his lusty words being whispered in his ears,feel the disgusting sensation of his neck being kissed and sucked at.He didn't remember the pain anymore,it was too much to remember.But he could remember the bite.The one that drove him to pop the son of a bitch's eyeballs and hold the bloodied pillow over his face.

Juuzou was sick for days after killing that man,and he wanted to be sick now.Instead,he curled into a ball,hugging himself,and sobbed.


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date nerves,just not for the reason you think..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,so I know it's been over a month,and I have no excuse other than laziness.And exams.

Uta locked his front door,stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets.Now that he thought about it,it was probably a bad idea to walk through his ward dressed like this,and had likely increased his chances of being stabbed by fifty percent.Too late to call a cab,though.He was already twenty minutes late to meet Juuzou.

He was not looking forward to the short walk ahead,as it gave him time to think,run every single horrific scenario over in his head.What was he thinking going on a date with a Dove!?Human-Ghoul relationships were one thing,but this was a whole new ballpark!

His thoughts consumed him,ate away at his mind as his feet automatically moved.He didn't want this.He didn't want to put his life in danger.This man-this _child_ -could kill him in an instance if he wanted to.He was a killing machine,designed to slaughter innocent people.A child that was likely raised to shed blood.

Thinking of Juuzou like that sent a chill up the Ghoul's spine,and before he could even fathom a clear mental image of a murderous white haired child,he was on Hodoko street.The surrounding people gave him a slight sense of comfort as he completely abandoned his train of thought,and made his way towards the CCG headquarters at the end of the calm street.

 _Just focus on getting through the night_ ,he repeated to himself as he approached.

The structure in question was quite different from any other CCG Headquarters,so modern and abstract that looking at it could give you a headache,and at the front an above ground fountain,and on this fountain sat his predator date.

Juuzou simply sat,his black jacket folded and laying in his lap,as he idly looked around.The many lights reflected in his giant red eyes.

Uta took a deep breath,biting down on his bottom lip hesitantly,and waved his hand."Juuzou!!!"

Suzuya's head snapped in his direction,sending a chill up Uta's spine,before he smiled and jumped to his feet,waving."Uta-Kun!You came!"

"Yeah"Uta mumbled,smiling nervously and unknowingly rubbing the back of his neck.Juuzou walked to him,adorable smile enhancing his porcelain childish features."You're late."

"Yeah,I-I'm sorry.Had to close the shop early."

His lie seemingly worked,and Juuzou just smiled more."Oh that's okay,just don't be late next time.What do you think?!"

Before he could decipher if that was a request or threat,Juuzou spun around,clearly showing off his loose pink blouse and long flowy hippy jeans with his long black coat draped over his thin shoulders.Uta felt his cheeks heat up finally looking at what his date was wearing.

"Y-You look beautiful-I-I mean handsome!U-Um,w-which one do you prefer!?"

Juuzou giggled,linking his arm with Uta's."I don't mind.You look beautiful-handsome too."

 

 

Uta laughed at all of his jokes.Honestly,he was scared what would happen if he didn't.So scared he didn't even ask where they were going.His fear didn't feel like fear though,more like.....bliss.Maybe he was just panicking.Or just being ignorant.

Twenty minutes to a half hour of walking later,Juuzou stopped walking,stopping Uta dead in his tracks."This is the place!"

Uta looked at the little resteraunt,built alongside shops and bars on a street that looked like it should have been busy this time of night.

"Come on!"Juuzou exclaimed,pulling him by his arm and walking through the large glass doors.

Nice enough place,floor to ceiling windows in the front looking out onto the lovely well lit outside seating area.It was warm,and had a lovely atmosphere.

Uta ignored Juuzou's brief conversation with the Maitre'd and allowed himself to be dragged to the table as he studied the building's exits.Thankfully they were seated by the window,so he could easily smash it if his date went terrible.

"So,"Juuzou rested his head in one of his hands,tilting it slightly and giving him a little smile."What were you working on that made you so late?"

"Oh I was working on something for an important client and lost track of time."

"What were you working on?"

"Some mask designs for a movie.I want to get it just right."

"Well from what I've seen in your shop it must be really good!"

"That's flattering."

"Strange,though.I've never met anyone that made masks for a living,and I kill people!Bizarre,isn't it?!"

Uta swallowed,looking away,and Juuzou slapped his hands over his mouth in shock."Oh!That probably sounded bad!I mean I kill Ghouls.I'm a CCG investigator!Not your everyday average office job or manual labor,but you'd know that!We both have weird jobs."

"Y-Yeah it is..."Uta looked around,taking some comfort in there being other people around."I thought there'd be more people out at this time."

"Oh there usually is,but there was a Ghoul attack just a couple of blocks away!"Juuzou exclaimed."It was me and my partner against the Gourmet!He totally destroyed us.I'm lucky to be alive!"

He felt a little bit bad hearing that.Juuzou fought him and didn't even realize it!And Uta severely injured his ally to protect him!?

"I'm okay though.I can show you the scar if you want."

"Let's just change the subject"Uta said quickly."I hate Ghouls."

"Me too.That's why I kill the bastards!"Suzuya exclaimed,before grabbing one of the menus from the centre of their table."Anyway,changing the subject,what do you wanna get?"

He didn't bother looking at the choice of foods."I'm not sure,I've never been here before.Any suggestions?"

"I've only been here twice!Maybe I should get something new..."Juuzou mumbled,staring intently at the leather-bound menu,biting his bottom lip."My friends are always getting this weird fish-salad thing.I don't really see why they like it."

"What do you usually get?"

"Well I never really eat when I go out.I really don't like savoury foods.I mostly eat candy and junk food."

"You look good in that case."

His cheeks went pink,and Juuzou giggled.The young man's useless effort to hide his blushing face behind his menu only made Uta smile.He shyly looking up at him.

Those giant ruby eyes could probably stare right through him.

"I think I'm just gonna get the soup,what about you?"

"Same."

 

 

The soup he ended up ordering was terrible,but that didn't matter.Staring at his date's adorable face for almost an hour straight was worth consuming that disgusting dishwater mixed with piss they called a soup.Juuzou hated it too,probably because of his hatred for vegetables.

Uta offered to pay,and was instantly shut down by his date,who insisted on paying the full amount.And thankfully he wasn't done with the surprises.

"So can I walk you home?"

He raised an eyebrow at the tiny snow white clinging to his arm,head laid gently on his shoulder.

"I feel like this should be the other way around."

"I live in the inner city!Your shop is way closer."

"Why would I go to my-"

"You live above it!"

Uta felt as if his heart stopped beating.The warm fuzzy feelings in his chest was replaced by numbness,then fear.He couldn't breath,he-

"I see you putting garbage out all the time on my way home from work!"Juuzou exclaimed,pulling him along the sidewalk.

Everything he said afterwards was just static to Uta.


End file.
